Wolf Haruto
Wolf Haruto is the Bronze Saint of the Lupus constellation in the 21st Century, as well as a Fuji-Style Ninja. Haruto can use the element of Earth. Profile and Stats Name: Wolf Haruto Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Wolf Saint Classification: Human, Ninja, Bronze Saint, Saint of Athena Age: 14-15 Power Ranking Physical Appearance Haruto is a slim, toned young man of average height with fair skin, pale-green eyes, and long, brown-colored hair tied in a long ponytail. When not in his Cloth, he typically wears glasses and formal clothing like a pale-yellow suit and pants, a dark long-sleeved top underneath the suit, and dark, laceless dress shoes. Whenever he uses his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a sleeveless, pale green outfit. Personality Haruto has a calm, stoic, and analytical personality while maintaining a serene composure even in critical situations, which provides a better understanding of the situations and facilitates the preparation of plans. On account of his observant nature, Haruto is always well informed about matters relating to the Sanctuary and the Saints, even if he is not present at all times. This information always show valuable to the Bronze Saints and the Saint Knights. As a Ninja, he is also notorious for his sharp tongue, and never misses an opportunity to make some sarcastic comment, usually in relation to people he considers too impulsive, as often with Pegasus Kouga, Lionet Souma, and Natsu Dragneel. Haruto is a good person, but rarely smiles. At first, he did not get along with Kouga, but later to begin to understand, even coming to risk his own life several times to protect Kouga and the other Bronze Saints, even the Saint Knights, whom he considers "family by faith". Haruto is different from the other Saints of Athena, as he choose to create a unique style that combines the techniques inherited from his lineage and a Saint of Athena. Another important thing that distinguishes Haruto is his passion for music and singing. This was during the Pallas Saga of Saint Seiya Omega, which he became the lead singer of a group during the period of peace, even refusing to return to his duties as a Saint of Athena saying "today is true to rock and not to Athena". Later, he decides to continue fighting for his friends while also pursuing his musical career. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Earth Manipulation: As a Saint of Earth, Haruto can create, shape, and manipulate the element of earth and stone. With his extreme mastery of all forms of earth, he can move or lift rocks at any speed in/on a surface, air or water, cover himself with the earth to blend into the environment, create tectonic-like constructs such as swords, shields or boulders to attack his foes with, enhance his melee blows with earth-hardened attacks, create mudslides or earthquakes at a limited degree, or sense the vibrations of the earth itself by touching a certain type of rock or soil. Ninjutsu Master: As a Ninja Saint, Haruto has mastered several different forms of Ninjutsu to go with his fighting style. *'Kawarimi no Jutsu' (Substitution Technique): Replaces Haruto's body with a tree trunk. *'Bunshin no Jutsu' (Clone Technique): Haruto is able to create clones of himself. *'Doton no Jutsu' (Earth Release): A technique that allows Haruto to conceal himself behind a wall of earth, or create replicas made of rock. *'Kinton no Jutsu' (Metal Release): A technique that allows the user to control metal from a distance. He used this when he made a diversion by making a fork fall to the ground. *'Katon no Jutsu' (Fire Release): In spite of being a Earth Saint, he can use Fire-based attacks as well, with the use of explosives. **'Kaen no Mai Midareuchi' (Chaos of Dancing Flames): Haruto launches small bombs that explode on impact against his enemies. *'Suiton no Jutsu' (Water Release): Being a Ninja Saint, Haruto has also access to using Water-based attacks. **'Seiryu Teppo Mizu' (Jet Blue Dragon): Haruto claps his hands together and launches a wave of water at his opponents. Master Martial Artist: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: Immense Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Tactician: Immense Cosmo Power: Haruto has a massive amount of Cosmo, and, despite his rank, his level of Cosmo is said to be on par with a Silver Saint. His Cosmo is colored green. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Haruto has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that he can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of his other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telepathy, and atomic manipulation and destruction. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Haruto unlocked his Seventh Sense for the first time during his final battle with Aquarius Tokisada. *'Omega Cosmo': The Omega counterpart of the Eighth Sense, which is known as the "Ultimate Cosmo" born through friendship and hope. It allows one to push their Cosmo beyond its limits and have the strength to even defeat Gods. Haruto, alongside the other Bronze Saints, unlocked their Omega Cosmo during their fight against the Four Heavenly Kings, which, also allowed them to awaken their Omega Cloths through the essence of the Macro Cosmo. Techniques Earth Techniques Juumonji Ganseki Kuzushi (Shuriken Wrecking Rock): Haruto grounds up rocks, shaped like shurikens and throws them against the opponent with great force. Doton Dorui Tenjho (Earth Release: Roof Fortress Earth): Haruto summons a huge stone wall from the ground to defend himself from enemy attacks. Fuji Ryu Hiden: Hoko Tenro Kuzushi (Howl Wolf Daredevil): Haruto concentrates his Cosmo in his right hand, after which sinks into the ground. Then large rocks rise from the ground and throw on target, burying them. Doton Sajin no Mai (Earth Release: Sand Dance): Haruto creates a swirl of sand around him to block his opponent's vision. Fuji Ryu Ninpo: Iwatogaeshi (Stone Flower): Haruto makes boulders of earth to shield himself and his friends from enemy attacks. Fuji Ryu Ninpo: Nozuchi Kuzushi (Destruction Accurate): Haruto jumps into the air and then lets himself fall to the ground where he goes straight through the ground. Fuji Ryu Ninpo: Kikogiri (Silver Handle): Haruto summons a huge arm of stone to hit his enemies with. Wolf Cloth Techniques Rolling Stone: Haruto fires a swirling barrage of sharp rocks at his enemy. Wolf Claw: Haruto lashes at his enemy with Cosmo-based wolf claws. Rock n' Roll: When Haruto howls, he creates a sonic wave that deafens his opponent, leaving them open for attacks. Doton: Souga Hourou Jin (Earth Release: Wolf Claw Howling): After forming several ninja hand seals, Haruto infuses his Cosmo into the ground and summons a huge wolf head made of rock that surrounds his enemy, then closes its jaws, leaving the enemy to be buried under stones. Wolf Gang Bike Blow: Known as his ultimate technique, Haruto concentrates his Cosmo into a huge ball of energy, sending it at his enemy in the shape of a wolf lunging at it's prey. Hakuroken Tenshin Muso (White Wolf Fist of God Warriors): Haruto is thrown against the enemy, transformed into an energized wolf. Before he reaches his opponent, the wolf is divided into five other wolves, hitting the opponent to beat, before returning to join and reshape back. Rogaken Rasetsu Senpujin (Wild Wolf: Wind Fangs): Haruto extends the claws on his Cloth and cross-slashes them, sending the energy in an "X"-shaped slash against his opponent. Hakuroken Toga Shisso (Wolf Handle: White Wolf Fang): Haruto extends his claws and let's out a huge blast taking on the shape of a huge wolf about to devour its victim. He used this technique to defeat Aquarius Tokisada after awakening his Seventh Sense. Dead Howling: The ultimate technique that is used by the Wolf Saints, and was originally used by the former Wolf Bronze Saint Nachi. Haruto gathers his Cosmo into his fist and unleash it with a powerful blow. Wolf's Rock Dead Howling: Haruto's ultimate attack while bearing his Omega Cloth, using it in a fashion similar to his Wolf Gang Bike Blow with the added effects of Dead Howling. Weaknesses *Lightning Cosmo Equipment Standard Ninja Tools: As a Fuji-Style Ninja, Haruto carries multiple types of ninja tools in many battles. Wolf Bronze Cloth: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. The Cloth is comprised of dark grey armored platting with red accents, that completely covers his upper chest and shoulders, with a large wolf's head heading down, most of his arms and legs are covered, a shirt-like collar that protects the back and sides of his neck, several metal strips from the back and sides of his waist but left open in the front, and several green emeralds on numerous parts of the Cloth. He wears a dark-grey tiara that has the ears and head of a wolf, which also covers his cheeks, and three short claws on his knuckles. Haruto's hair also drastically changes, as having a long strand towards the left that is large, mostly covering his left eye, while the rest flow freely behind in a long ponytail. Whenever he burns his Cosmo, he has the ability to extend the short claws from his hands into longer claws, as well as a pair of three claws on his feet. When not in use, Haruto stores the Cloth in a Wolf Cloth Box. Wolf Omega Cloth: As Haruto joined his friends in the battle against Hyperion, the Pallasite easily destroyed their Cloths, leaving them defenseless. However, not wanting to give up hope of saving Subaru, the Bronze Saints once more stood up, attained the Macro Cosmo, and received the power of the Omega Cloths. Haruto's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, sprouting wings from the back. The Cloth has received golden inlays as well as the Wolf symbol covering his chest. Like Ryuho, the chestpiece covers only the upper part of his chest, leaving the lower part of his upper body exposed. His tiara has received great differences from the previous, as it now has a mix of green, gold and grey. Relationships *Zenzo - Father and ninja mentor. *Wolf Yoshitomi - Older Brother and predecessor of the Wolf Cloth (deceased). *Kouga's Group ** Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:Saint Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S-Class Category:Kouga's Group